Flur
by Criminal-S
Summary: Sasuke menjadikan sumur di belakang rumahnya sebagai pembuangan. Mikoto tidak mungkin ke sana karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati sumur. summary ngasal billing warnet udah mepet


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto M**

**Chapter I : Amy**

* * *

Sore hari, udara melembap karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Sasuke menjauhi menaruh kue di atas meja tanpa kata. Amy tetap menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya, gadis itu duduk tepat di seberang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab 'iya' pada Mikoto basan?"

"Untuk?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela cuek. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka empat sore, berarti Amy sudah empat jam betah bertamu, menonton tv, menghabiskan susu dan sekarang kue.

"Mengakui kita pacaran."

"Kita masih sepuluh tahun." Ada jeda, Sasuke menghela napas datar. "dan aku bukan pacarmu."

Amy menekuk wajahnya, roknya yang pendek diremas.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, silahkan pulang." Sasuke bangkit meregangkan tubuhnya yang jadi pemalas kalau udara dingin di musim hujan.

"Tunggu!"

Amy mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

"Ini untukmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini." Amy tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menerima sekotak bento dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat melihat isi kotak bento tersebut.

"Onigiri buatanku." kata Amy bersemu merah.

"Datang empat jam yang lalu, baru diberikan sekarang saat diusir."

Sasuke menaruh kotak bento di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka, lalu mematikan tv yang sudah berjam-jam menyala dengan tayangan akhir pemberitaan kasus hilangnya beberapa anak. Amy berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil tasnya mengikuti Sasuke sampai dapur.

"Apakah kau berjanji akan memakannya?"

"Hn." Kulkas yang terbuka kembali ditutup setelah Sasuke mengambil sekotak susu cadangan untuk diteguk sampe habis.

"Ya sana pulanglah."

Amy terlihat menahan senyumnya.

"Tadaima!"

"Suara ibumu!" Amy berseru lalu pergi menuju pintu depan.

Seekor kucing hitam datang menghampiri Sasuke setelah masuk dari pintu belakang rumah yang terbuka. Jejak-jejak kaki kucing terbentuk abstrak dari lumpur kotor yang basah.

Sasuke ke ruang tengah mengambil kotak bento dan kembali ke dapur. Dia tidak peduli Amy sedang mencari perhatian Ibunya yang baru saja pulang.

"Kau lapar?"

Kucing mengeong setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan sepotong onigiri di depannya. Kucing itu memakannya.

"Habiskan." Gumam Sasuke menumpahkan isi kotak bento di atas lantai. Dia keluar dapur dan menemukan Amy sedang ditawari makan malam kalau perlu menginap di sini oleh Mikoto. Amy mengiyakan dan tersenyum manis saat Sasuke datang.

"Aku akan menginap di sini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu Kaasan mandi dulu."

Mikoto pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar pribadinya meninggalkan Amy yang bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

Suara hujan kembali terdengar deras saat Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Suara shower menambahkan keburaman pendengarannya. Dia bersenandung sambil membersihkan diri. Suara teriakan terdengar di kejauhan. Mikoto mematikan showernya tapi suara hujan tetap memperisai pendengarannya.

Wanita janda itu memutuskan melanjutkan mandinya dan menganggap kalau tadi hanya perasaannya saja. Dia keluar dengan handuk di kepalanya yang basah dan baju mandi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Mikoto tersentak saat menemukan seekor kucing hitam yang biasanya datang ke rumah ini sudah tergeletak mati. Kotak bento kuning sudah terbalik dengan isi yang sudah berantakan.

"Sasuke." dia memanggil anak sepuluh tahunnya.

"Ya."

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ada kucing mati di sini? Lalu ini kotak bento siapa?"

Sasuke mendengus menemukan kucing yang tadi dia kasih makan sudah mati.

"Kaasan, susu di kulkas habis oleh Amy."

"Oh ya, di mana Amy sekarang? Kenapa sepi?"

"Dia pulang, mungkin takut karena telah membunuh kucing itu dengan onigirinya."

"Jadi ini kotak bento Amy?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Amy tidak suka kucing?"

"Entahlah. Kaasan tolong belikan susu lagi."

Mikoto berekspresi aneh dengan anak sepuluh tahunnya. Lalu berjongkok membersihkan lantai.

"Baiklah, Kaasan akan ganti baju dan beli banyak susu agar kau tidak berebut dengan Amy."

"Jangan banyak-banyak, Kaasan. Secukupnya saja. Amy tidak akan kemari lagi."

Sasuke ikut berjongkok mengangkat mayat kucing sementara Ibunya membersihkan lantai.

"Kenapa dia kan temanmu dari kecil? Sasuke bertengkar?"

Mayat kucing itu Sasuke bawa keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Sesampainya di luar, hujan masih turun namun Sasuke menerobosnya. Dia melihat sumur tua di belakang pekarangan rumahnya yang sudah tidak berfunsi dan menghampirinya.

Sasuke mengintip ke sana, dasar sumur sama sekali tidak terlihat karena warnanya hitam pekat. Dia melempar mayat kucing ke dalam situ lalu teringat kalau dia menyimpan senter mainan di kantong celana pendeknya.

Dasar sumur terlihat karena Sasuke meneranginya dengan senter kecil. Terlihat mayat kucing yang pecah perutnya di atas batu. Ternyata sumur itu cukup dangkal tapi tidak punya air sedikit pun.

"Sasuke, Ibu pergi dulu beli susu. Cepat masuk nanti sakit!"

Sasuke berlari masuk dengan baju yang sudah basah dan rambut lepek. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan yang baru saja ditutup oleh Ibunya yang pergi. Anak sepuluh tahun itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Amy tergeletak tidak bernyawa di kamar itu. Ada darah dari perutnya yang ditancapkan kunai. Sasuke mengambil telapak kaki Amy dan menyeretnya secepat mungkin sebelum ibunya pulang.

Setelah sampai dekat sumur, Sasuke menarik kunai dari perut Amy membuat darah makin mengocor banyak. Dia mengangkat amy yang sudah kebasahan lalu memasukannya ke sumur. Sasuke menyalakan senter untuk melihat keadaan Amy. Mayatnya tidak pecah.

Bocah bermata onyx itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia menatap darah yang tercecer di atas tanah menuju sumur, ceceran itu lama-lama memudar karena diguyur hujan.

.

.

.

Mikoto membuka pintu lalu mengucapkan "tadaima". Dia menutup payung setelah dikibaskan airnya lalu masuk dengan satu kresek putih berisi beberapa kotak susu dan keperluan dapur.

"Sasuke?"

"Okaeri."sahut Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tumben kau mengepel lantai?"

"Aku membuang mayat kucingnya di tong sampah belakang rumah. Aku tidak pakai sendal, lantai jadi kotor. Setelah mandi aku mengepelnya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, Kaasan masakan sesuatu dulu ya."

"Iya."

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di siang hari. Dia keluar kamar dan menemukan sarapan yang sudah dingin di atas meja. Ada kertas juga di samping piring.

'Kaasan pergi, ada pekerjaan baru. Doakan Kaasan diterima. Habiskan sarapanmu. Makan siangmu ada di kulkas. Sasuke pintar pasti bisa menghangatkannya kan? Kaasan pulang sore. Jangan nakal ya, Nak.'

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan di jam makan siang, Sasuke beranjak keluar pintu belakang. Matahari bersinar cerah berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin yang mendung dan hujan deras. Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh menuju sumur sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya menghilang saat tidak menemukan mayat Amy mau pun mayat kucing yang kemarin dia buang ke sana.

* * *

**ini bukti saya bisa ngetik di luar rate m :D sorry pendek, ngetiknya waktu billing warnet sisa sejam. saya hiatus dulu krn lagi dikejar utang dan skripsi wkwkwk abis lebaran saya balik lagi buat mengotorin fandom lain :D KiraMisa, IchiHime, LuHan. ada yang suka? dan request kembali dibuka NANTI. btw siapa yang tanggal 16 nanti ke prj? pesan saya: cari yang jadi kotetsu, kalau gak ketemu cari yang jadi luffy. wkwkwk**


End file.
